Sealed Armament: Izayoi
The is a Magic Formula Armament wielded by Tsubaki Yayoi, and previously by Ayame Yayoi during the Great Dark War.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 4 It is kept under a special lock that can only be opened from the blood of a person from the Yayoi family. Information The Sealed Armament: Izayoi takes the form of clothing, gives Tsubaki sword resembling a quill tip and a book-like shield; however, it can change its shape for some of her attacks. It also has a different true form.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 3 Created long ago to fight the Observers, it served as a model for the Arch-Enemy Event Weapons that were produced later. The Sealed Armament: Izayoi is actually the Murakumo Unit prototype.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Tager’s Story Mode, “loyalty”''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Ragna’s Arcade Mode, “Nemesishorizon”BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, glossary, weapons section, entry #17 The Sealed Armament: Izayoi raises the user’s power by several times in exchange for their “light”. Due to this, using the weapon for an extended period of time will cause the user to go blind, or in the worst case, it will cost the user’s life. Along with its wielder’s light, it draws in all waves within the electromagnetic spectrum, including the radio waves received by Tager’s radio, allowing the weapon to interfere with radio signals.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, TR-0009 Tager’s “Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!” As its true power is the complete absorption of a specific wavelength of light, serving as an Anti-Observer Armament. It can even fully neutralize Event Interferences. Any wielder of the Izayoi is capable of deploying the Eclipse Barrier, an extremely powerful Magic Formula that creates a space that is completely separated from the outside world. It is a “shield” capable of warding off intervention, while its released form, Weaving Zero: Izayoi, is a “pike” with the power of the Immortal Breaker. According to Valkenhayn, many of the Izayois were produced, but only one or two remain today. Gallery Tsubaki Yayoi (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Tsubaki with Sealed Armament: Izayoi (BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' artwork) Tsubaki Yayoi (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Tsubaki with Sealed Armament: Izayoi (BlazBlue: Chronophantasma artwork) Tsubaki Yayoi (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Tsubaki with Sealed Armament: Izayoi BlazBlue: Centralfiction artwork Tsubaki Yayoi (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Batlte).png|Mode Tsubaki Yayoi (Sprite).png|Sprite Tsubaki Yayoi (Sprite, Astral Heat suit).png|Sprite Sealed Armament: Izayoi and its Astral Heat form BlazBlue Phase Shift 4 (Black and white illustration, 2).jpg|Scan Ayame Yayoi with Sealed Armament: Izayoi Unlimited Vs (Sealed Weapon Izayoi).png|Vs Trivia * In Tsubaki’s bad ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, she dies due to the overuse of the Sealed Armament: Izayoi, as she mentioned that she already knew that it will take her life. However, it was just one of the possibilities of the Continuum Shift. In Noel’s arcade mode, when she faces Hazama, he comments on how Tsubaki’s strength is “fading”, implying that eventually the Izayoi may kill its wielder if used too much. * The name Izayoi means “sixteen-day-old moon” in Japanese. A sixteen-day-old moon has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline. This is another clear reference to Izayoi’s blindness-inducing nature. References Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Magic Formula Armaments Category:Anti-Observer Armaments